


Nice Guys Finish Alone

by chox55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, blowjob, dream - Freeform, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chox55/pseuds/chox55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami can't work up the courage to talk about his feelings for Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Finish Alone

Sami groaned as he looked down, watching Kevin’s mouth engulf his cock. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening, he had only dreamed about it for the past 10 years. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to think about anything other than what was happening. It felt too good, and just the thought was enough to send him over the edge. He wanted his first time with Kevin to last forever.

Kevin’s hands gripped Sami’s thighs as he worked his tongue over Sami’s throbbing length. Sami knew there’d be bruises the next day, and briefly thought about how he’d have to explain it. Bruises stood out on his pale complexion, and handprints on his inner thighs would surely raise some eyebrows. He pushed the thought into the back of his head.

“Don’t stop, holy shit please don’t stop,” he stammered, running his hands over Kevin’s spiked hair, reaching down to squeeze his shoulders for encouragement, but also to reminds himself that he was here, this was really happening. Kevin increased his pace and every single doubt and worry that had taken up permanent residency in Sami’s brain dissolved. He was so close, and Kevin knew. He cupped his balls and gave a gentle tug, Sami’s eyes crossed as he gripped Kevin’s shoulders tighter.

Sami awoke with a strangled cry, his eyes wide. He was covered in sweat and his sheets were tented by his erection. It was a dream. Another fuckign dream. Was he really that neurotic in his dreams? He rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled, a feeble attempt to calm his racing heart. He fisted his sheets and cursed, trying to keep himself from punching another hole in the wall. He already lied to his landlord and said the last one was from moving in, he couldn’t keep taking his frustration out on his apartment. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears creeped out, landing on his cheeks. He was so tired of hiding behind his happy-go-lucky nice guy facade, when inside he was barely holding himself together. He was cracking, and had to do something before he broke completely.

He wondered if he was awake now too, if thoughts of him ever kept Kevin up at night. Sami had tortured himself analyzing every single word Kevin spoke to him, every movement between the two, desperately looking for a sign that his best friend might feel something more.

He reached for his phone and unlocked the screen, pulling up his conversation with Kevin. He last texted him about a quick visit to the doctor after Kevin hit the turnbuckle too hard during his last match, wanting to know if he was alright. “Yea, just a few bruises, nothing serious” was his reply, 20 minutes after Sami’s inquiry. Sami sighed re-reading the causally distant response, something totally normal for a friend to say. 

He started to type, but quickly deleted his words. What would he say? And more importantly, he knew Kevin was home with his family on a rare break from touring, and likely sleeping. He didn’t want to bother his friend, but he wondered if maybe he was laying in bed doing the exact same thing as Sami. He stared at his phone, willing those three little dots to appear from Kevin. After a few minutes, he realized how ridiculous he was being. He rolled over and closed his eyes, phone still in hand.


End file.
